


Don't Shatter the Vision

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Female Character, Community: onceuponaland, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How will Regina deal with an unexpected declaration of love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Shatter the Vision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 28 February 2015  
> Word Count: 300  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[**onceuponaland**](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)'s Round 10 challenge Once Upon a Romance, Part 3: Random Romance  
>  Written for: [](http://ouat-ff-xchange.livejournal.com/profile)[**ouat_ff_xchange**](http://ouat-ff-xchange.livejournal.com/) Winter 2015 treat  
>  Recipient: [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/)**TheOnlySPL**  
>  Summary: How will Regina deal with an unexpected declaration of love?  
> Spoilers: Canon divergence of Season 4A, but consider everything up for grabs through that point.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Ahaha! This is a crackfest, pure and simple. And yet, I find myself curious about fleshing it out into something more. Famous last words, as I always seem to say that and rarely follow through. This all came about because of [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/)**TheOnlySPL** giving me Ingrid to pair with Regina for a love letter. And then, while writing the line about Arendelle and Misthaven, my favorites list on Spotify began playing "Sorcery" by Christopher Beck from the _Frozen_ soundtrack. 301 tracks in that playlist, so I don't even know what the odds are of that song popping up in that moment. And then it went into "Vision of a Kiss" by the B-52's, which played on repeat until I got the story finished and edited to where I'd be happy with it. I'm good with this combination. The title also came from the , as it's a line from the first stanza.
> 
> Dedication: To SPL, for the pairing prompt, and to my muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: None, so all mistakes are totally my bad…

My dearest Regina,

Who would have thought that I'd be penning these words to you? Certainly not I; and I suspect not you, as well. And yet, here we are.

I know you probably hate me because of what I've done to your town and your little family. Surely you can understand my desire to be reunited with my own family, even if it means substitutions with Elsa and Emma.

But something has changed the vision of my perfect future. As much as I desire to complete the sisterly bond with them, I find myself wanting something more. Wanting you.

You see, I've got a curious love for you.

Yes, dearest Regina, I desire the opportunity to court you. You are beautiful, intelligent, and possess a magic that is formidable. With the right coaxing, you could be so much more, but not like your mother wanted for you. Oh yes, my dearest, I know about that.

Justt think of the life we could have together: you, me, Emma, Elsa, even your Henry could join us. I know you and Emma couldn't bear to be without him. We all have magic, even your Henry through that heart of his. No, it's not traditional magic, but he's not a traditional person, is he?

Please, Regina, consider my words. Allow me to show you what a life of positive, healthy magic and love can be like. We could take this world by storm if we wanted to. There's nothing we couldn't do if we put our minds and our powers together.

At the very least, allow me the opportunity to properly court you as was done in Arendelle and Misthaven, particularly among the nobility. One date to show you the depths of my feelings, that's all I ask of you.

Yours hopefully,  
Ingrid


End file.
